


Convictions and Heartstrings

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Ficlet, Iwaizumi Hajime has a potty mouth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: Tooru chuckles down at his messy notes. “Iwa-chan, sometimes I forget how smart you are. I could kiss you right now.”Hajime sputters over the phone. “Don’t say shit like that, dumbass.”





	Convictions and Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164184195047/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "writer and editor au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru coos into the phone as he picks up. “What can I do for my favorite author today?”

Hajime’s voice comes through with that irritated tone it only seems to get after he gets his corrections back. “What the fuck is this, Shittykawa?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tooru says breezily, gesturing at the closest intern to bring him a coffee. He does in fact know what Hajime means but it’s important that Hajime thinks that he is completely oblivious.

“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what I mean.”

Oh, well. It was worth a try.

Tooru sighs into the phone, making sure to sound as harassed as possible. Sometimes if he sounds overworked Hajime goes easy on him. “Iwa-chan, we also have to think of the marketability.”

“I don’t give a fuck about marketability,” is Hajime’s immediate response.

“I know you don’t, but think about those poor people down in advertising. How are they supposed to sell your new book? The premise is too complicated for a blurb-”

“I’m not writing for a blurb.” Hajime grumbles into Tooru’s ear. “And I’m not adding a romantic subplot just to give you sex appeal to sell my book on.”

Tooru sighs again. “Iwa-chan, how else are we supposed to convince people to buy your book in the modern age.”

“If people buy my book it’s because they are interested in it and want to read it,” Hajime says crossly.

“And how are they supposed to know if they would be interested in it if there’s nothing we can advertise about it?”

Tooru wants to crow checkmate as Hajime falls silent. He can practically hear the gears in Hajime’s brain turning.

The intern comes back with Tooru’s coffee but Tooru tries desperately to wave him off and find a pen at the same time because Hajime is talking. He’s got that tone in his voice that reminds Tooru that under Hajime’s gruff exterior there’s a multiple award winning author. He’s about to do their advertising team’s job for them.

“Tell them that they can sell my book on the concept of loyalty over assured victory, on the fact that the only thing that Ryo’s effort doesn’t win him is the war and how what is right isn’t always the path to success. Then tell them to shut the fuck up and do their own goddamn jobs.”

Tooru chuckles down at his messy notes. “Iwa-chan, sometimes I forget how smart you are. I could kiss you right now.”

Hajime sputters over the phone. “Don’t say shit like that, dumbass.”

Tooru glosses over Hajime’s flustered swearing. “You don’t have to add the romantic subplot but don’t think that gets you out of fixing that one action scene. It was extremely confusing and I expect better.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I believe in you, Iwa-chan.”

“I said shut the fuck up.”

Tooru laughs at Hajime’s grumbling. “You’re so mean to your editor, Iwa-chan.”

“You deserve it,” Hajime grunts back but his voice has lost his edge and it makes Tooru’s smile soften a little bit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m perfect.”


End file.
